psifandomcom-20200214-history
Constructs
What is a Construct? A construct is energy that has been programmed with a set of instructions to perform a task. Constructs range in complexity from very simple shells of energy such as psi balls to incredibly complex bodies created with artificial intelligence, called thoughtforms. Energy and programming make up the two main components of a construct. Using different types of energy can change how a construct will react to the programming it is given. For example, using energy that is associated with healing will work well with a construct designed for healing. Constructs are a relatively easy way for a psion to perform a task that may require extended focus or repetitive tasks that can be automated. The typical operation for creating a construct is to first visualize a form for it to take. When the desired form is chosen, fill it with energy and keep the energy within the area of the form. Enforcing the energy around the surface of the form to stay in shape and making it more dense, called shelling, is an important part of keeping a construct together. When shelling is completed the next step is to create internal aspects of the construct to actually preform the function, such as the barrier of the shield to protect against harm. Kinds of Constructs Constructs can be used in a multitude of ways depending on the desired effect the psion is looking to achieve. Generally there are two main categories of functionality of a construct: static and dynamic. Static constructs do not change from their original programming and functionality, while dynamic constructs allow for flexibility of their original design to cope with situational responses. Static Constructs Static constructs have a strict set of commands and only preform one or more tasks based specifically off of the commands given. Static constructs are similar to computer programs where they are not designed to deviate in any way from what they were originally designed to do. Static constructs are very simple in creation, and can be both persistent or trigger based. Static constructs are best designed with visualization or command line programming Persistent Constructs Constructs can also be used this way to create persistent effects, such as shields. Shielding constructs allow a psion to keep shields up for a long period of time without worrying about having to repair or refresh the shield themselves. These forms of constructs are considered always active and always working. Example Static Shielding Construct Create a construct that projects a shield around itself. This allows for the creator to either shield themselves or an area of their choosing. The creator should take care to create and program an exception for their energy so they may enter the area and retrieve the construct if needed. This is an example of a persistent static construct. Trigger Based Constructs Constructs can also be used to preform tasks a single time when a psion does not have the ability to focus on what may be happening, for example, a construct that sends an energy ping to the creator when harmful energy comes near them, allowing them time to deal with it when they otherwise wouldn't have been ready. Trigger constructs are programmed with a trigger activation that causes its programming to activate the desired effect. Proper programming can cause a trigger based construct to reset itself to be used again. ExampleConstructs Static Alarm Construct Create a construct that projects a loose energy field around itself. The construct should be programmed to send an energy ping to the creator when the loose energy in the field its projecting is disturbed. This creates a form of alarm or warning when anything enters a place of interest to the creator. The construct should be programmed to ignore the creator if they were to enter the field to prevent the trigger from activating. This is an example of a trigger based static construct. Dynamic Constructs Dynamic constructs are designed with flexibility in mind. This allows for the construct to have some semblance to AI or consciousness in function to handle situations that weren't originally intended to be within its programming. Dynamic responses can be as simple as giving an energy storage and generator construct instruction on not to draw in harmful energy to as complex as an entire thoughtform. Dynamic constructs have to be "taught" through sharing the mind with the construct to create an artificial consciousness of its own, or by piling enough trigger commands together to create a semblance of AI. The energy system is a form of dynamic construct controlled by the consciousness to create reactions with energy. Dynamic constructs are best for very long term use and building onto them as they are used, tweaking or adding function over a long period of time. Dynamic constructs are best created using methods of programming that are more dynamic as well, such as feel or emotional based programming, rather than static or command line programming, which are better suited to function exactly as designed without a margin for error. Examples Dynamic Shielding Construct Create a construct that projects a shield around itself. This allows for the creator to either shield themselves or an area of their choosing. The creator should take care to program the shield with dynamic style programming, such as with the feeling to only block what it judges as “negative intent and negative energy”. This will allow the creator to use, access, and send energy inside and outside of the shield without issues, but the shield will block energy deemed harmful to the creator, keeping them safe without sacrificing freedom. This is more difficult than static programming, so extra practice and experimentation is suggested. This is an example of a dynamic shield. Dynamic Alarm Construct Create a construct that projects a loose energy field around itself. The construct should be programmed to send an energy ping to the creator when the loose energy in the field its projecting is disturbed by intent judged to be negative. This creates a form of alarm or warning when anything with negative intent or any negative energy enters a place of interest to the creator. The dynamic programming allows the creator to receive less false alarm pings than would originally be given with a static alarm. This is more difficult than static programming, so extra practice and experimentation is suggested. This is an example of a dynamic alarm construct. See Also * Psi ball * Programming * Shielding * Energy Manipulation * Visualization Category:All Abilities Category:Energy